The Affair
by rokusan
Summary: A short sweet love story about Chichi and Goku. Enjoy, and please R&R!


the Affair Disclaimer: I know, I know, i do not own DBZ or any of the characters (except for the ugly fat man, i made him up moi-même) it's all Akira Toriyama's. We love you Akira! ******************************************************************************************* Author's note: this is my first fanfic, so it might just plain suck. Don't be afraid to write and tell me it sucks, really. It's a romantic fanfic about Chichi and Goku and their relationship, but since the characters in the series don't really ever show they are in love or anything, I have modified them a bit. And also, since I found it annoying, I ignored Chichi's habit to bug Gohan relentlessly about his schoolwork. I can't think of anything else to blab on about, so.. enjoy!  
(by the way: it's from Chichi's POV)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The Affair 

I sigh and let the man kiss me. It feels terrible. His tongue is slippery and somehow cold, fishlike in my mouth. I shiver but he doesn't notice, gripping me tighter, pushing me towards the bed.

I am at home, in the bedroom of the small house I live in with my son, Gohan, and my husband. Goku.  
The two of them are out training as the man kisses me.Always training. They suspect nothing of this. Of course, how could they?

In the past four years, Goku has spent at least three away from home. Gohan, the amazing young man that he is growing to be, has been gone for long periods of time, many times, as well. All for this endless, eternal battle for power, their quest to harnass pure, raw energy, to destroy other creatures who have long done so.

Sometimes it surprises me that they still know the way home to this tiny cottage. I can imagine it might feel claustrophobic at times for them.

Sometimes I wonder why they still recognize me. Or maybe just vaguely: she's the one that can cook. She can do our laundry. She will send us to bed when we've forgotten the time. I wouldn't have even minded, none of those things would ever have mattered and I would have done them with love. But they just do not even ask anymore. They barely greet me around the house, and simply sigh and smile nervously if I say I want them to be careful. And in all those years, Goku has not even made love to me once. Or kissed me.

The man I am with starts to unbutton my dress impatiently. I study him in contempt.  
Of course, I contemplate, I can't expect Goku to kiss me. He didn't marry me for any other reason than because he had once promised he would, and he would never break a promise. But for the first time I wish he had. It would have been so much easier for me, now.

The man has full lips and a broad, nearly shapeless nose. His eyes are round and light and watery. His expression is that of hunger as he yanks on my dress. I cannot help but think silently to myself that I miss him –I miss Goku so much. His fine features, his well-shaped body. The kind eyes –that grin he'd get. Sometimes he'd grin like that when he saw me, but that was only when we had just been married.

I blink. I miss how innocent and passionate he can be at the same time, without ever seeming naive or foolish. Always self-assured, acting on what he knows to be right.  
I let the ugly man tangle his hands in my hair. I resist the urge to push him away and stick it back in the loose bun I had it in before.  
He unbuttons his pants and takes me by my shoulders, tries to push me down. "No -"  
I do not want to do that. A sound draws my attention to the door. The ugly man spins around and my eyes widen, my throat tightens. The ugly man curses at the figure at the doorway, "What do you want!? Get out, can't you see that we're busy?"

"Hi." The figure says. A tear runs down my cheek and I wipe it away quickly, and try to fix my dress. "I'm Chi-Chi's husband." Goku introduces himself casually, with a glint of something else in his eyes.

The ugly man stares at him. Goku's eyebrows go up.

"Did you even know her name was Chi-Chi?"

The ugly man lets out some sort of growl. A threat? An apology? Just a growl, I think.

"Get out." Says Goku, and the man scrambles, buttoning his pants hastily as he heads for the door. And I am left in the bedroom alone, with Goku.   
He does not say anything, or meet my eyes, remaining silent for a long time. Eventually, he seems to shake himself, and he sits down beside me on the bed.

"Chi-Chi..?" He says softly.

"Go ahead, Goku. You can start the lecturing me about being a loyal wife, a faithful wife to my family. You can give me hell about being a poor excuse for a woman-"

My voice breaks. I know how cruel it sounds what I just said, and I know Goku would never lecture me on anything. "What?" His eyes, ever wide and dark meet mine and I start to cry.

"You have the right to divorce me, you idiot! Or just kick me out of your house, or whatever –I was about to sleep with another man, Goku."

"Actually.. I wanted to apologize to you." He murmurs, catching one of my tears on his finger, watching it glisten. I stare at him, confused. That's all I can do. Apologize..?

"I figured I had pretty much blown it with you. I'm sorry, Chi-Chi. I'm sorry that I'm never home, that I never talk to you anymore, or spend time with you, I'm sorry that Gohan has been in so much danger lately because of me, I'm sorry we never thank you for everything you do for us."

I look down. "I can't believe you." I say unevenly. Angrily. This is Goku being the endearing, forgiving husband.  
He gives me half a smile and I start to cry again. Frowning, "Would you rather have me lecture you?"

"Goku, you idiot.. things don't work like this.."

"It hurt, you know, to see –whoever he was –kiss you like that, play with your hair.. undo your dress.." He says in that honest, gentle voice of his.

But this I will not take. "Don't lie!" I snap. "What do you care, except that what people think of you might change if someone found out that the little mindless cretin that does your housework and on occasion serves as your wife actually sees men behind the all-powerful Son Goku's back!?"

Goku stares back at me, speechless, shock and hurt apparent in his eyes. "You know that's not true.." So softly he speaks..

"What part?" I ask furiously.

"How could I not care about you? How could you mean only so little to me?" He asks me in that innocent, frank manner. "You –you've been one of the people closest to me since we were little! Since I knew you!"

"What do you mean?" I ask roughly, but softer now. I can't yell forever.

"You are closer to me than Bulma or Krillin-" I roll my eyes. "But somehow you manage to spend time with them, don't you?"

A light frown appears on his face. "You know what we do? Beat people up. Kill the bad guy. I don't want you to be part of that."

"But I am a warrior too! I gave it up, so I could marry you, so I could be a good mother to your son. I could be standing out there beside the both of you, beating up people, killing the bad guy!"  
I let out a short laugh. "I can still kick your ass."

Goku looks at me for a long time, and I answer his gaze without really thinking about it. "I could be out there with you." I sigh.

Goku shakes his head fiercely. "No. I won't have it."

"Why –why not?"

"The risk of something happening is too high. Something terrible could happen to you."

"So.." I start indignantly, "you can risk your life but I can't?"

He looks down as he says, "what if I lost you?"

"Ha! You would have to find someone else to do your cooking, your laundry, your housekeeping, your –"

"Stop it! That's ridicolous! Do you think that's why I married you?" He asks with those wide eyes. I want to kiss him but I don't.

"No." I say. "I know that isn't why you married me. You married me because you promised me you would."

Goku laughs his sweet laugh, sadly this time. "When you talked about getting married, I thought you meant some kind of food."

Then he shakes his head. "No. Chi-Chi, the promise didn't make me –it just.. made it easier. But then.. I didn't think you would marry me on the promise alone.."

"I didn't." I confess slowly. "I adored you the moment I laid eyes on you."

"But you decided to have an affair or two on the side anyway?" Goku suggests dryly.

"Idiot." I sigh. "It was kindof.. like a bet, but with myself. If there was a.. another man, I would wonder to myself if you'd ever come flying in.. you didn't until now. I-I wanted to attract your attention."

Goku smiles. "Okay. You have my eternal attention. But please.. no more affairs?"

I shake my head. "I can't believe you're taking it like this."

He regards me seriously. "i just think of it like this.. you didn't have an affair because you wanted to get rid of me, but because you wanted to get my attention."

He concludes. A fraction of a second later, he turns to me and worriedly asks, "right?"

I laugh. I can't help it. That look on his face hast got to be the cutest thing in the world.

"I love you, you know." I say, laughing. He hangs his head tiredly and I see a small smile play on his lips.

"Good." He replies. and straightens. "I don't think I ever told you, but I love you too." 

I realise I have the strangest feeling in my head, as if the day has just started, or the year, or or maybe even my life.

And some sort of fantastic sunlight touches my skin, and sends a tingling sensation through my body as Goku kisses me, softly.

_fin_

[back to fanfiction page][1]

   [1]: fics.html



End file.
